


Hey, dad?

by angrysmolthug



Series: How Mickey and Ian find love [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-teen yevgeny, Yev and Franny are basically besties, Yev calls Ian dad, Yevgeny and Ian bonding, Yevgeny-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysmolthug/pseuds/angrysmolthug
Summary: The redhead is coming their way and Yev only looks up when he hears Debbie say: “Hey, big bro, Mickey couldn’t make it?”“He’s at work, I always pick Yev up on Wednesday’s, ‘cause it’s my day off."Yev is gesturing from behind Debbie for Ian to cut it out, but it’s too late.“Oh, but he said his dad was…” Debbie trails off, looking over her shoulder at Yev and well, Yev has never been that good at just playing things cool.OR: Yev has decided Ian is his dad now, too. Only Mickey doesn’t know and Yev is really bad at keeping his mouth shut.
Relationships: Frances "Franny" Galllagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: How Mickey and Ian find love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114400
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	Hey, dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some cute Yev and Ian centric fluff!

**Ian**

The first time he says it, it’s a slip-up. 

His dad isn’t home, he’s still at work, so Ian got Yev from school and he’s been letting him play video games for the past hour. He likes that about Ian, he’s not as strict as his dad. 

But Yevgeny is tired and a bit cranky and Ian is bugging him now, telling him that he does need to do his homework before his dad gets home.

“I mean it, Yev, save the game and go do your homework or I’m pulling out the plug,” Ian says as he moves in front of the tv.

They’ve been together for half a year now, Ian and his dad. Yev knows that half a year isn’t all that long, but it feels longer. Ian basically lives with them now, he’s moved any stuff left in his apartment to the attic of the Gallagher house and the rest of it is here. Convenience, his dad had claimed, and because there was no sense in paying rent for an apartment Ian didn’t use anyway. 

Yev has to admit that he’s gotten attached to Ian. He likes having him around as much as he likes his dad. Ian helps him cook sometimes and he plays baseball with him and the Gallagher house is like a second home now. He spends a lot of time there after school during his dad’s weeks, when both his dad and Ian are at work. 

So Ian has been worming his way into Yev’s life and his heart and you really can’t blame Yev’s tired brain for making an unintentional connection.

“Yev…” Ian sighs and Yev scrunches up his nose. 

“But, Dad!” he whines and that in itself isn’t weird for him to do, but right now it is, considering his dad isn’t even here.

Ian is staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, cheeks a blushing red and neither of them moves. Yev’s character dies. 

“I didn’t…” he starts, but then he stops himself. It wasn’t intentional, it really wasn’t, but he realizes he doesn’t regret it. Ian’s been acting like his dad, he really has, ever since him and Yev’s actual dad got their shit together a few months ago. 

Ian is looking at him with this undecipherable look and he’s chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

“Are you mad?” Yev asks.

“No, no, of course not, Yev, I’m totally okay with it,” Ian says and from the look on his face, Yev suspects he’s more than okay with it. “It’ just… Your dad would freak out, you know that right?”

Yev nods. His dad really doesn’t handle new things well. Whereas Yev accepted Ian becoming a fixed part of their lives immediately, his dad had struggled to let Ian in. It’s ironic, as he is the one in a relationship with Ian, not Yev.

“Probably just shouldn’t tell him then, right?” Yev says and he grins at Ian. 

Ian seems to get what Yev is implying and he sighs. “I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?”

“Nope.” 

Yev quits the game and hops off the couch, grinning mischievously at Ian as he passes him.

Ian sighs, but he smiles and ruffles Yev’s hair.

Just like that, Yev’s got another dad.

**Franny**

He’s been playing Need for Speed with Franny for two hours now, the two of them slumped onto the ratty couch the Gallagher have probably owned for a few decades now. 

“I’m bored,” he sighs, putting the controller on the coffee table when they finish their race. Of course, Franny won and he doesn’t like losing from a girl 

“We could go to the arcade?”

Yev knows Debbie won’t care if the two of them want to go to the arcade together because she knows they can take care of themselves. Franny has just turned eleven and Yev’s almost thirteen, they aren’t little kids anymore.

“Yeah, I’ll just have to ask Dad,” he says, gesturing over his shoulder at the kitchen, where Debbie and Ian are sitting, talking quietly.

Franny raises a judgy eyebrow, an expression Yev realizes she learned from him. Then, with her typical Gallagher-bluntness, she says: “He’s ‘Dad’ now?”

“Maybe.”

“Your dad okay with that? Like, your actual dad?”

Yev refuses to meet her eyes. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well, it took him like six weeks until he didn’t get that weird eye-twitch when I called him uncle Mickey. Totally did that to mess with him,” she tells him. “Your dad doesn’t like change, so…”

She trails off and waits for Yev to say something, but he doesn’t. Apparently, it’s obvious why, because Franny starts laughing. 

“He doesn’t know, does he?” she says as she’s gasping for breath. “You’re going to be in so much trouble, Yev!” 

Yev just shoves her, annoyed at being laughed at by a girl. He walks to the kitchen to the kitchen to ask Ian - and Debbie - about the arcade.

Ten minutes later he and Franny are on their bikes, making their way to ‘that yuppie arcade’ - as Carl calls it - smack-dab in the middle of the South Side neighbourhood the Gallagher house is located in. Yev’s heard stories about how dangerous this neighbourhood used to be, but it seems fine now. 

“That’s because the Milkovich scum is finally gone,” Lip had said before he realized both Yev and his dad were in the room and he had scrambled to save himself. “I mean Terry and his henchmen, of course, you know, the bad Milkoviches.” 

Yev hadn’t minded. He didn’t really feel like a Milkovich anyway, had never really experienced what it was like to be ‘a true Milkovich’ like uncle Iggy would sometimes say. It’s not like Lip had much room to talk, anyway, because the Gallagher’s didn’t use to be that great, either. 

**Lip and Carl**

When he calls Ian ‘Dad’ in front of Lip and Carl, it is kind of an accident.

School let out early and when Yev gets home, no one is there, so he gets his bike and makes his way to the Gallagher house. It’s Freddie’s birthday, which will be held there instead of at Lip and Tami’s, so Yev suspects that is where he’ll find Ian. 

Lip is sitting at the kitchen table and Carl is just getting a beer from the fridge. He holds one out to Yev and he is tempted to take it, but he knows his dad will kill him if he finds out. No drinking before fifteen, that’s the rule, a rule most parents would probably be abhorred by because fifteen is still six years under legal drinking age. 

Carl seems to realize, because instead he holds out one of Lip’s alcohol-free ones and Yev does take this one, twisting off the cap. 

“Hey kid,” Lip greets. “You’re here early.”

“Yeah school let out early, some teacher sh- stuff,” Yev says. “My dad here?

He gets two weird faces. “Doesn’t your dad work until five?”

He realizes what he’s said and oh, that’s not good. Franny wasn’t a problem, because she’s kind of one of his best friends and he knows she wouldn’t snitch on him, but these are adults. He can feel his cheeks flush. 

“Oh, eh, I meant Ian, actually.” There is no sense in lying. 

The two seem to be even more shocked now, mouths hanging open. 

Lip seems to recover first. “He’s upstairs, putting away the Christmas decorations.”

“Thanks.”

Yev hears their hushes voices as he makes his way up the stairs, the bottle still in hand

“Hey buddy,” Ian greets him when he comes down the ladder from the attic. 

“Hey, Dad,” Yev grins and Ian blushes like he always does when Yev calls him that, but he pulls Yev in for a hug with his strong arms and Yev lets him. 

“Come on, kiddo,” he says when he pulls back. “Help me get the boxes of birthday decorations down now, okay?”

**Iggy**

Ever since his dad started leaving the back door open when they are home, uncle Iggy has been coming over unannounced more often. He lives only a few streets away and Yev likes that, likes that he can go over there and see the baby or hide out when his dads do gross stuff. 

But there is something less convenient about Iggy just barging in whenever he wants. 

Yev is doing his homework at the kitchen table while Ian is cooking. It’s just something easy and Yev been giving him instructions along the way because Ian is a decent cook, but he needs a little help.

In return, Ian is helping him with his homework, because Yev’s good at school, but his English is terrible. It mostly spelling, but also some of the vocabulary. It’s a side-effect of growing up half-Russian.

“Hey Dad, can you take a look at this?” Yev asks in the exact same that uncle Iggy comes in through the back door. 

Ian moves away from the stove, leaning over Yev’s shoulder to take a look. He doesn’t even react to Iggy’s presence. Yev can see the gears in Iggy’s head turning. 

“Shit, Gallagher, guess you’re officially part of the family!” Iggy says and he’s grinning wide in that typical Iggy way. 

Ian looks up, shocked, and he seems to realize what Iggy had overheard. “I-Uhm, I..”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“No, no, it’s just, Mickey…”

“What, you adopt Yev behind his back?” Iggy asks as he looks into the pot on the stove to see what is in it.

“Kind of, yeah?” Ian answers.

“Shit, dude,” Iggy laughs, but then he turns serious. “Think you should talk about it with Mick, though. He might surprise you.”

Yev can see how Ian thinks it over. 

“Maybe.”

“Your choice, dude. Anyways, can I hang out here for a bit?”

“Sure,” Ian sighs as he corrects another misspelling in Yev’s homework before he turns back to the stove. Yev thinks maybe uncle Iggy is right, maybe they should talk to his dad about this. 

**Debbie**

Franny went to middle school after the summer, because somehow she’s a year and a half younger than Yev, but only one grade beneath him. They go to the same school now, because Debbie wanted Franny to go to a good school, not the one the Gallagher’s used to go to. 

Which means that when Yev makes his way out of the school and to the gate, Debbie and Franny are standing there.

“You need a ride, Yev?” Debbie asks. 

He shakes his head. “Dad’s coming to pick me up.”

Franny grins at him, because she knows, of course, she knows and he flips her the finger behind Debbie’s back. She sticks her tongue out at him. 

He’s too busy messing with Franny that he doesn’t notice the moment Debbie spots Ian. 

The redhead is coming their way and Yev only looks up when he hears Debbie say: “Hey, big bro, Mickey couldn’t make it?”

“He’s at work, I always pick Yev up on Wednesday’s, ‘cause it’s my day off.”

Yev is gesturing from behind Debbie for Ian to cut it out, but it’s too late. 

“Oh, but he said his dad was…” Debbie trails off, looking over her shoulder at Yev and well, Yev has never been that good at just playing things cool.

“Oh. Oh! Okay, that’s cool, another Gallagher down the road of parenthood,” she grins. 

Ian rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah, I guess. I mean, kind of comes with a relationship with someone who has a kid, you know.”

“Wouldn’t know, haven’t had a real relationship in years,” Debbie says. 

Ian smiles.

“You’ll find someone,” he tells Debbie as he walks around her. He puts a hand on the back of Yev’s neck and Yev knows it’s supposed to be berating, because Ian sents him a look that says ’seriously?’, but it just feels grounding. 

“See you tomorrow, Yev!” Franny calls after him as they walk to the car and Yev just flips her off without looking back. 

**Mickey**

On this particular Wednesday, Debbie does drop Yev off at home, because Ian didn’t know if he could make it because of a doctors appointment. 

Yev is excited to get inside the house because he has an assignment that he knows Ian can help with, so he doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. There is music on, so Ian must be home. He doesn’t notice his father’s boots in the hallway or his jacket on the coatrack. 

So when he barges into the kitchen without looking up from his phone, he doesn’t notice who are there before he says. “Hey Dad, you used to be in the army, right?” 

He looks up from his phone when he hears Ian choke on his drink. And oh, shit, Ian’s not alone, because his dad is also sitting at the kitchen table.

“Mickey, I can explain,” Ian starts and Mickey holds up his hand to silence him.

“What, that you’ve been fathering my child? I know, dipshit, neither of you is fucking subtle.” 

Yev’s pretty sure his eyebrows climb all the way up his forehead and his cheeks feel like they’re burning. 

“So, you’re not mad?” he asks. 

“Course not, kid,” is the answer and his father gets up to pull Yev into a hug. Yev melts into it, arms tight around his dad. 

“C’mere, Gallagher, family hug,” his dad says and then he’s wrapped up between the two men, and Yev feels safer than he ever has before. He pretends to be disgusted when his dad’s kiss over his head, but in reality, he’s so, so happy. 

“Thought you’d freak out,” Yev hears Ian whisper.

“Oh, I did, I really did, but that was like three weeks ago.”

Yev can feel Ian’s body shaking as he laughs. 

“I fucking love you, Ian Gallagher,” his father says and Yev can only hope to ever find someone who looks at him the way those two look at each other. 

“I love you, too, Mickey Milkovich,” Ian whispers back. “And you, Yevgeny Milkovich.”

Ian's fingers stroke through his hair. Yev just holds onto them even tighter.

“We do have to do something about both of us being dad, though, it fucking confusing,” his father says as they pull back and yeah, he’s got a point. Yev had realized that already because Franny keeps getting confused too. 

“I looked up what dad is in Ukrainian,” he blurts out.

“What, Ukrainian, seriously?”

Yev shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, you’re not as close to your roots as Mom and Mama are to being Russian, but you’re Ukrainian, right?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess?”

“So you can be Tato and Ian can be Dad?” 

It earns him a raised eyebrow. “What, I’m getting fucking replaced as your dad?” 

“No, Mick,” Ian whispers as he hooks an arm against the other man's shoulder. “You’re his father, he loves you so much he wants to give you a whole new name, that’s how special you are to him.”

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Tato breathes out. 

“So I’ve really got two dads now?” Yev says excitedly.

Tato is mumbling something about officially and married and paperwork and Dad is laughing at him, but Yev doesn’t really hear them because he’s already out of the kitchen and into the living room so he can call Franny and tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> So according to google, 'Tato' is dad in Ukranian and I liked that more than 'papa' or something, cuz that sounds more like something a little kid would say.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this pic!
> 
> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr at angry-smol-thug.
> 
> Always open to ideas and requests for new parts in this series! Can be anything, from cute bonding with the kid to just straight up smut, haha.


End file.
